


Burgers and Budding Romance.

by Theukon_dos



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Edric is a goofball, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I spent 30 minutes at 2 AM researching burger lingo for this, Just because the ship's straight doesn't mean the characters are, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, happy valentine's day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theukon_dos/pseuds/Theukon_dos
Summary: Edric was nervous.Well, he gets nervous pretty often, to be fair. But this time it was different.He had a date.More specifically, he had a date with Viney. The smartest, cutest, kindest, Hottest-"Nope, Keep that last thought away for atleast two more years." he thought to himself.orEdric goes out for lunch with Viney.
Relationships: Edric Blight/Viney
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	Burgers and Budding Romance.

Edric was nervous.  
Well, he gets nervous pretty often, to be fair. But this time it was different.

He had a date.  
More specifically, he had a date with Viney. The smartest, cutest, kindest, hottest-  
"Nope, Keep that last thought away for _atleast_ two more years." he thought to himself.

The point is, he really liked her. He's had crushes before, sure. There was one boy in the junior year he followed like a hound until he saw said boy kissing a girl by his locker. But Viney just felt... Different.  
And after finally managing to ask her out after about half a dozen failed attempts (that usually ended up with him as a flustered mess), she had told him to meet her outside after school.

"SORRY I'M LATE!"

Edric nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden shout behind him. As he turned to see what the sudden noise was, he found himself face to face with Viney, who was currently walking out of a tree.  
Or rather, she was walking out of a door that suddenly appeared in a tree.

"I tried to get here on time, but Puddles hid my shoes _again_ " The girl continued as she twirled her fish hook earing.

"Oh, It's fine." Edric said. "But, umm. How did you...?"

"If this date goes well, then I'll show you some other time" She said with a wink. "Anyways, are you ready to go?"

"uhh, YES! Go! _ahem_ , yeah, I'm ready"  
Viney let out a small laugh at how flustered the Blight became. But he didn't care. I mean, how could he _not_ zone out every time he looked at her?  
Her sparkling emerald eyes, her broad, muscular shoulders from handling farm animals all day? By the titan, how had nobody already gotten her?

As the two walked into town, light chatter filled the air. The two of them talked about a myriad of things.

They talked about their classes. Edric was surprised to hear that not only had Bump allowed Viney and her friends to multi-track, but he even helped set up a custom schedule and homework plan so that they wouldn't be buried under the work.  
They talked about pranks they've pulled. Viney nearly collapsed in laughter when she heard about the petting zoo incident.  
They talked about their home life. Well, Viney talked about her home life. Edric didn't seem to want to open up on that one, so Viney didn't pry.  
And to top it all off, Edric had only been caught staring 3 times during the walk, so that was a win in his book!

As they walked into town, the familiar bustle of bonesburough surrounded them. Shoppers went in and out of tents and stalls, Food stands stood at every corner trying to sell passers by their goods,  
and the Emperor's coven walked right past somebody getting pick pocketed. Again. It wasn't the high life that Edric was used to, but by the titan he wouldn't have it any other way.

"You hungry?" he asked as Viney eyed a passing not-dog cart.

"A bit. Did you have some place fancy in mind?"

Edric couldn't help but let out a scoff at the comment.

"Please" he said in a mocking, but good natured tone. "Trust me, as someone who's been to nearly every fancy restaurant on the isles. They're all bark, and no bite. No no no. What you really want is a place that makes food to eat. Not to show off. Here, I know a place"  
Edric slipped his hand into the girl's next to him. It was a gamble, but one that payed off when she held it back with no restraint.  
"Lead the way" she said with glee.

Edric felt his spirit revitalized as he lead the girl into one of the back streets of Bonesburough. It was away from the hustle and bustle of the main shopping centers, but not _quite_ shady enough to invoke the feeling of danger while you where in it.  
"And here we are!" He said as they stopped in front of the restaurant.  
"Greasy Peter's burgers and fries?" Viney asked. Admittedly slightly nervously.  
"Trust me, it's the best burger joint on the isles!"

As the two of them walked inside, Viney was immediately hit by the pungent aroma of fresh-seared meat, toasted bread, and frying starches. Truth be told, it only made her stomach growl even louder.

"EYYYY! EDDY!" came a loud voice from the kitchen. Approaching the service counter was a demon with four eyes, four arms, and glistening orange skin. As a small droplet rolled down his neck, she suddenly realized why he was called Greasy Peter.  
"How's my best customer doing today?"

"It's going great! I managed to score myself a date, so that's cool."  
Viney couldn't help but chuckle once again. She found herself doing that quite a lot with the Blight heir. But she couldn't help it after Edric mentioned their date so nonchalantly as though he hadn't been a flustered mess all day.

Greasy Peter let out a light chuckle.  
"Anyways kid, what will it be for you today?"

"Anything popping out at you?" Edric asked.

Viney looked over the menu, but despite his claims, the menu seemed fairly thread-bare.

"I'll let you choose, how does that sound?"

Edric nodded and went up to the counter.

"Alright Pete, we'll take two burgers. The first one a Three-by-three and the second one a three-by-meat. Animal style, shimmy and a squeeze, make it cry."

Despite about half of those words going straight through Viney's head, Greasy peter nodded along as he wrote the order down on a ticket.  
"Right then. Anything to go with that?"

"You want a side to go with that?" Edric asked the girl beside him.  
"I'm not even sure what _that_ is"  
"So fries then?"  
"Fries sound great"

"And 2 medium fries, a large apple blood and...?"  
"I'll take an apple blood aswell"  
"Two large apple bloods!"

As he finished writing the order, Greasy Peter handed Edric a (slightly oily) copy of the ticket.

"Alright, that ought to be out in 10 minutes"

As the two sat down at one of the smaller tables, Viney opted to start their conversation back up.

"So, you come here often?"  
"Yep. As I said, This place has the best burgers on the boiling isles."  
Edric hesitated for a moment before continuing.  
"And nobody else in my family would be caught dead in this part of town. So it's a nice oasis if I need to get away from it all."

"Really?" Viney asked. She knew he came from a bit of a high standing, But this place wasn't even that shady. Ofcourse, that train of thought was immediately derailed when a flash of bright green passed by the window.  
"Hey isn't that your little sister out there?" She asked.

Edric flung his head around in a flurry. Viney could swear she heard something crack when he did so.

Sure enough, it was Amity Blight. The person who Edric said wouldn't be caught dead in this part of town.

"Well, it looks like this oasis has dried up" he muttered to himself.

Thankfully, the youngest of the Blight family was currently pre-occupied by the bubbling human holding, or rather dragging her by the hand. Once she had passed none the wiser to her brother's proximity. Edric let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Once he was confident that she had gone, the two of them picked back up their light conversation until the food arrived.

Exactly 10 minutes after placing the order, Greasy Peter came out holding their burgers, fries, drinks... and cake?

"I don't remember ordering cake." Edric remarked as he put their food on the table.

"Consider it on the house" Pete said as he winked with two of his four eyes.

Now that he could actually see it, Edric realized that the cake was cut into a shape of a heart.

Viney seemed to notice aswell, given the slight blush creeping up her cheeks.

As she picked up her burger, trying to figure out just what Edric had ordered her, the only things that shot out at her where that. A, It had 3 patties, and B, it had a lot of onions.

As she took the first bite, she instantly realized why Edric was so fond of this place. The patties where practically fried with how crispy and delicious they where.  
The buns where fresh and lightly toasted. The onions where crisp and sweet.

"By the Titan" Is all she could say as she tried to catch a bit of patty that fell out of her mouth.

"I told ya so" Edric managed to say between bites.

The two of them ate in silence after that. Less due to any formal agreement or shift in the atmosphere. Really it all came down to the burgers being really, really good.

"I'm going to have to remember this place" Viney belched as she rubbed her stomach. Three patties was a lot. And she didn't even _touch_ her fries.

"I'm glad you liked it." Edric said as he remembered the freebie that Greasy Peter gave them.

"Say, you still got room for cake?"

At the mention of it, Viney's stomach seemed to grow an extra size.

"Titan Darn it Ed." She said as she reached for the fork.

The cake was nearly as good as the Burgers. She wasn't sure if Pete made it himself, or if there was a bakery that he got it from. Either way, she was positive that she was just about to burst.

"I think I need to walk that off"

Edric was nibbling at his fries, Despite packing away a triple-decker burger and half a cake. Viney was starting to think he was a trash slug in disguise.

"There's a park near here. Wanna go there?"

"The park sounds great, I'd say."

As the two of them left the restaurant, Edric gave his thanks to the chef. Viney wasn't sure what Greasy Peter responded with, but whatever it was turned the Blight's face a pure crimson.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"NOTHING! nothing." he said as he cleared his throat. "Anyways, the park's this way."

As the two of them made for the park, Edric yet again found himself starting at the girl next to him.

 _"Titan you're gorgeous"_ he thought to himself.

Viney's face instantly went flush as she sputtered out a thanks.

Alright then, I guess he didn't think that to himself.

As they reached the park. They both stopped to take in the colors and aromas. It was currently Dryad hatching season, which meant that all the trees and flowers where in full bloom in anticipation for the burst of plant magic that would soon come.

As the two of them meandered through a small trail, Edric once again found himself slipping his hand into his date's. And once again she returned the gesture with full force.

About half way through the walk, the two of them managed to find a nice, out of the way corner where they could sit under a tree.

Edric summoned the leftover fries as he and Viney nibbled on them. As the gentle blossoms of the tree above them puttered down, Edric could feel his heart thumping in his chest.  
Thankfully, before he could be caught starting for the... Well he lost count at this point. But none the less, he stood up and summoned a gramophone next to the two of them.

_Your faaaaaace is like a song. Your sweet eyes whisper and I want to sing along_

"May I have this dance?" he asked as he held his hand out.

Viney stared at him for a few moments as a crimson blush made it's way to her cheeks.  
As Edric held his breath for her answer. She did something truly unthinkable.

_She let her hair down_

As her burnet hair fell across her shoulders, Edric felt his blood rushing to several parts of his body. But that didn't matter anymore.

"It would be my honor." she said as she took his hand.

The dance that followed would without a doubt be the most magical one that Edric ever had. His mother had made him take dance lessons when he was younger, so we was pretty confident in his abilities.  
But Viney? Viney was just a natural. Every step he took she matched in precision. She moved and swayed perfectly with the beat. It was just... Wow.

"Where did you learn to dance?" He asked out of curiosity.

"My grandma taught me during a bad boiling rain storm." she said without missing a beat.

The two of them continued to dance under the dryad season blooms. Never once did either of them break eye contact.

"Titan I want to kiss you so bad right now" Edric said without thinking.

"What?"

"SORRY! Sorry. I know you probably don't want to and It's way to early anyways so I'll shut up-"

Viney let out a small laugh as she held his cheek in her hand. She gently moved her lips towards his, and the moment the two of them made contact, It was like fireworks had gone of in every part of their body.  
Neither of them where sure how long they stood there. All they knew is that it was long enough so they would never forget that moment.

_Noooooooooo Longer lonely. Loving you only_

**Author's Note:**

> If you're curious about the song mentioned at the end, it's called *Your face* By. Well actually I'm not sure who it's by. But the surreal music video always makes me think of the Boiling Isles and how perfect the song would be there.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bpej3a7AhGI


End file.
